clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Makoa Kealoha
Makoa is an EA created sim from the Island Living pack. He works in the conservationist career with Sage. Known cc Old hair here New hair here Tattoos here Eyes here Freckles here Adulthood Makoa met Sage and Airi when he and his family came to welcome them to the neighborhood. It was revealed that he was in a conservationist career with Sage. Makoa and Sage often spent time together due to their job, researching conservation and cleaning up the beach to improve the island. Makoa took this time to his advantage and flirted with Sage, but she shut it down quickly. In the next episode, Sage decided for things to not be weird with her and Makoa. When Sage announced that she was leaving the island, she and Makoa spent the night stargazing on the beach to say goodbye. Things turned romantic, eventually leading to them cheating on their respective partners with each other. Once Sage left the island, Makoa came clean about the affair to Lilliana and left his family home. Around this time, Makoa got tattoos relevant to his Sulanian heritage. After, it was revealed Sage was pregnant with a boy and that she is unsure of the father. Makoa did not see Sage when she visited Sulani briefly, but once she had left, he saw the ultrasound scan through a window. When Airi told him that the ultrasound was Sage's, Makoa headed for to Brindleton Bay, leaving the island for the first time in his life to see Sage and his potential son, Kai. Makoa met with Sage in episode 10 and told her that he wanted to be a part of her life, whether or not Kai was his son. He was then later revealed as Kai's father. Once Sage moved back to Sulani, Makoa spent a lot of time visiting the house and bonding with Kai. He initially took things slowly with Sage, only flirting and kissing her on the cheek a few times. They got more romantic when they went out for dinner with Kai, and with Kai's intervention, Makoa and Sage started dating. From this point, their relationship progressed quickly, with Makoa presenting Sage with the Heart of Sulani and proposing to her in the Mua Pel'am waterfall. He and Sage had a big beach wedding at their favorite restaurant in Sulani. Trivia *Clare thinks he is the most handsome EA sim. *He comes with the Island Living expansion pack, along with his family. *There is a teenage boy, Duane Talla, living with Makoa and his family. However, he's not related to them. *Some people wanted Makoa to have an affair with Sage, while others were against the idea. The affair eventually did happen, with Sage and Makoa Woohooing in the Mua Pe'lam waterfall the night before Sage went back to her home in Brindleton Bay. *Makoa works in the conservationist career with Sage. *He is one of the first sims to cheat on their wife, after Asher. *Island Living is based on Oahu in Hawaii and it is explained that he is Hawaiian Category:Sulani Category:Fourth generation Category:Sims Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EA Townies Category:Dad Category:Brown eyes Category:Brunette